


JasminXVader

by Cheesedippy



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Darth Vader - Fandom, Jasmin - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Cuckolding, F/M, sweet titties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesedippy/pseuds/Cheesedippy
Summary: Princess Jasmin tires of married life and looks for a little adventure.





	JasminXVader

Married life for Jasmine was incredibly underwhelming.  
A long, drawn out sigh escaped her lips. Aladdin had once again fallen asleep immediately after cumming; it was, in a word, frustrating. Would she ever find the release she so craved? Sadly, Jasmine had long given up on trying to make him understand her needs. 12 years of marriage was plenty of time to figure it out, but she wasn't any closer to enjoying herself than she was on their wedding night.  
“The moon is so bright tonight” she said absentmindedly. “...and big.” she furrowed her brows.  
Wait a minute.  
There were two moons out tonight. And one was steadily getting bigger.  
“That's no moon!” Jasmine gasped.  
Before she could react, a beam of light surrounded her, and in a blink of an eye, she was in another room. A man clad entirely in black stood before her.  
“What the hell is going on?” Jasmine spat out at the man.  
“Good evening” **Breathe** “princess Jasm--”  
“Sultana.”  
“What? Look I'm not familiar with your stupid earth words, lady.” **Breathe** “I'm just trying to get my dick wet. What do you say?” The man breathed heavily.  
Jasmine looked the man up and down and shrugged. “Sure. Can you take the mask off?”  
With labored breath, the man removed his mask.  
Jasmine started screaming.  
“PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK”  
He put the mask back on his head.  
“What the hell happened to you?”  
“I got into a fight near some lava.”  
“Dear lord, man, did you burn your dick off too?”  
“Part of it.” He breathed. “But it's not the size, it's how you use it.”  
Jasmine put her head in her hands. It would at least make a good story. “At least tell me your name.”  
“Darth” Breathe “Vader” Breathe.  
“Ok Darth, lets get started.”  
“No, my first name--”  
He stopped when she started to remove her robe. Her tits were that bangin. He could feel what was left of his tickle snake getting hard.  
Darth Vader decided against following suite and unzipped his fly. His rocket looked ready to blast off. “Jasmine, I can show you a new world...of pleasure.” **Breathe** “are you ready?”  
Jasmine wasn't really paying attention anymore. “Huh, what?” She looked down. “Jesus dude, through the pants?”  
**Breathe breathe breathe.**  
“Oh yeah, if we're gonna do it. My cave of wonders is all misty or some shit.”  
Darth Vader let out what I think was supposed to be a chuckle and with the force, picked her up and slid him onto her dick.  
As they undulated Jasmine started to enjoy herself. At first it was pretty weird though.  
Pretty soon Jasmine started to feel herself cum, and let out a moan loud enough it shut a door. Darth Vader came at the same time too, which I hear is awesome, but I've never done it (AN: message me if you've done this?).


End file.
